


you make my wishes come true (feels like christmas everytime i'm with you)

by glochisiester



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bait Lee Donghyuck, Daycare Teacher Lee Donghyuck, Fluff, Gang NCT, Insecure Lee Donghyuck, Lee Donghyuck in Skirts, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Love, M/M, Mafia Mark Lee, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, MarkHyuck Dump, Prince Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Prince Mark Lee (NCT), Romance, possessive mark lee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glochisiester/pseuds/glochisiester
Summary: A place where I can dump all of my MarkHyuck short fics. ♥This is where I'll put my ideas which are too short to be a full-story. Or maybe I'll create them if I have the time, who knows. Just a place where I can put ideas of stories I want to write.1. Baby Baby, Me and You (Popular!Donghyuck + Nerdy!Mark)2. At the Edge of my Sword is you (Prince Donghyuck as a hostage by enemy kingdom, Prince Mark.)3. Of Plaid Skirts and Hot Mess (Donghyuck crossdressing as his twin to school)4. Tear-stained cheeks and a coffee date (Insecure Donghyuck ft. first meeting inside a bathroom)5. Beauty in the Dark Shadows (Daycare Teacher Donghyuck + Mafia Mark Lee)6. I would love you Black and Blue (Give you all I got) (Bait!Donghyuck + Possessive Leader Mark)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 56
Kudos: 220





	1. baby baby, me and you ♡

**baby baby, me and you**

  
  


🍉 • 🌻 • 🍉 • 🌻 • 🍉

  
  


‘W-will you..’ Mark closed his eyes, sweat trickling down his neck as he finished with a shout, ‘Will you go out with me?!’

Donghyuck, along with his other cheerleader friends, stops on their tracks, turning to face Mark who abruptly stopped them to confess. Some of the people start whispering while Donghyuck’s friends chatter excitedly, talking about how repetitive the older has been. Donghyuck knows Mark. He’s famous for being always on the top of class, the teacher’s pet and always on the bench, waiting to substitute someone during games on Basketball. A  _ nerd _ , Donghyuck can say, and a  _ dork _ . A cute dork. While Mark’s the least famous person in physical appearance, Donghyuck stole the limelight in said aspect. Head of the cheerleader squad and current face of the Theatre Club, everyone knows it’s Donghyuck who owns the school. Not to mention he is rich. Like, extravagantly rich. 

The biggest reason why half of the population are out for him, always ready to seek him. 

‘It’s him again,’ His co-cheerleader, Mina, giggles as she retells Mark’s brave confession last semester. Now, Mark once again decided to ask him for a date. And seriously, Donghyuck’s getting tired of it. It’s not like Mark’s the only suitor. Everyday, there’s like 3 to 4 people willing to embarrass themselves just to have Donghyuck look at them. ‘Should I tell him off?’ Mina nudge his shoulder, already stepping forward. 

Donghyuck lifts his head to look at the other’s face, slightly messy hair and sweaty clothes because of practice. His face screams nervous and Donghyuck can’t help but find it cute at how tight the other is gripping his shirt. Something about Mark seems different. Like he isn’t like the others. 

‘You should give him a try,’ It was Renjun, blowing his newly designed nails. ‘I heard it’s his last year this year. Atleast make his last year memorable.’

‘What am I to you, idiot.’ Donghyuck scoffs, but looks back at the other, Mark nervously looking and staring right ahead at the smaller’s face. It probably scares him because he’s surrounded by cheerleaders whom he barely knows. ‘Mark,’ He calls, giggling internally when the other shakily replies, ‘y-yeah’

_ Ah, maybe Renjun’s idea is nice. I’ll be generous for today.  _

He walks to stand in front of Mark, the other looking down at him with shocked eyes. The people around them gasped. Donghyuck lifts his hand to rest it against Mark’s chest, a little surprised to find it firm and toned. ‘Plan well. I’ll see you tomorrow. 7 am in front of school.’ He says sweetly, the one that he always uses when he wants something. His admirers always fell for it. 

Mark gulps as crimson stains his cheeks, and Donghyuck can’t help but think it’s adorable as he walk away, people gushing loud and scandalized. 

  
  


🍉 • 🌻 • 🍉 • 🌻 • 🍉

  
  


Donghyuck pride himself as a sarcastic and wise person. He knows when people are only using him for money. He had been very careful and meticulous when it came to new people. At the end of the day, all they ever want is money. And Donghyuck’s kind enough to tell them to  _ ‘fuck off’ _ . He just hopes that he isn’t going to use those words today. Mark may be admiring him for 4 years, but that doesn’t give him an advantage to be in Donghyuck’s life. He wishes their departure will not be that bitter. Mark seems like a good guy.

Donghyuck was dropped by his chauffeur on their location, tapping his foot patiently while he waited for the older. He didn’t even wait for long when Mark came, a bouquet of sunflowers in his hands. It’s a norm for his dates to impress him, still, the choice of flower is ridiculous and endearing at the same time. ‘Sorry I’m late,’ Mark gasped out, tired from walking. Donghyuck shook his head, tucking a stray hair behind his ear, ‘I didn’t wait long.’ and he bit his lips, shyly pointing at the bouquet. ‘Is that for me?’

Mark realized what he meant and nervously thrusted the sunflowers to him, squealing unmanly when their hands touched. ‘Y-yeah. Uhm, thank you for giving me a chance. T-to, ugh, date, I guess?’

Donghyuck giggles behind the bouquet, his heart strangely doing summersaults. Mark is just so adorable. ‘Why sunflower though?’

Mark scratches his nape, shyly looking away as his cheeks turn rudy once again. ‘Ugh, because you remind me of sunflowers.’

Donghyuck pouts, unsure what he meant. Sunflowers are brown and weird looking. ‘I don’t know if it’s a compliment or not.’

‘N-no!’ Mark interrupts, alarmed. ‘My favorite is sunflower!’

Then silence, as they stare at each other. Mark, realizing what he said, shyly looked away once again while Donghyuck hid his flaming face on the bouquet of sunflowers. It’s not like Donghyuck isn’t used to hearing such flowery compliments, but most of them are just the normal ‘ _ you look pretty _ ’, ‘ _ face of an angel _ ’ or ‘ _ i’ve always liked you _ ’. Yet none of them made his heart flutter with just a simple confession. ‘So, where are we going?’ Donghyuck cleared his throat after he’s over with his internal giggling. Now that he’s not a giggling mess, he can finally look at Mark properly. The taller one is dressed in a simple tee, with a denim over it. His pants are acid washed and his sneakers are weirdly uncleaned. ‘Forgot to change shoes?’ He teases, making the other fluster in shame. ‘Ugh, I-I only have one pair, and I forgot to clean it after basketball practice.’

Donghyuck blinked at the honest answer, his mind not functioning properly. 

Mark looks ashamed of himself as he tries to hide his dirty shoes, his ears red. Donghyuck’s heart flipped, he knew it did as he inched to stand beside the other, whispering a soft, ‘It’s cute.’

Mark, not hearing what was said, turned to him. ‘What?’

‘I said it was cute!’ Donghyuck repeats louder, his eyes straying away. He cannot bear to look at the sincerity in Mark’s eyes. It makes him weak. ‘Your shoes are cute.’

Mark smiled at him softly, the blush on his cheeks almost a permanent fixture with how constant it was on his cheeks. ‘Let’s start our, ugh, date with breakfast.’

  
  


🍉 • 🌻 • 🍉 • 🌻 • 🍉

  
  


Throughout his life, all he knew is extravagant food, so to have pancakes with strawberry jam served for him is a bit.. strange yet welcomed. He prod the food with his fork as he listened to Mark gush about its taste. All of his past dates brought him to a fine dine restaurant, trying to prove themselves worthy to be called as Donghyuck’s partner. No one survived Donghyuck’s wrath though. ‘Because of school, I don’t have time to prepare for food, so I usually go in here.’ Mark says enthusiastically, setting down a cup of chocolate milk beside his date’s plate. Donghyuck smiled at him, blinking innocently, ‘How much is this?’

Mark bit his lips, and the expression of shame ran back to his face. ‘Ugh, kind of cheap.’ and he adds a low and sad, ‘Sorry,’

Donghyuck’s heart did that weird flip once again as he shook his head, cheeks warm. Something weird is happening on his heart, it’s beating wild and faster than normal.  _ Maybe I’m sick _ , he presumes as he lifted his hand to pat the other’s, smile still sweet and kind. ‘It tastes good. Don’t worry.’

The smile Mark gives is the brightest one Donghyuck had ever seen. He kinda likes it too.

After breakfast, Mark treats him to ice cream because he said ‘ _ it’s a must! _ ’ as they order watermelon and chocolate cookies. They headed to the Aquarium after, with Donghyuck subtly checking Mark. His heart is thundering a little wild, and it doesn’t help that Mark seems confident yet naive with his own actions. At some point, during their ride in the train, Donghyuck was squished between the door and his date. This is one reason why he never takes the train, the other reason is because he have a car so really, there’s no need. ‘Are you okay?’ Mark asked, his voice soft like air. Donghyuck looked up to smile at him, the proximity making him blush again. Mark has a hand on his back, making sure he isn’t leaning uncomfortably against the metal. And while the smaller appreciate the gesture, he can't help but be nervous. Mark treats him like glass. And it’s making him feel things.

By afternoon, Mark successfully pushed Donghyuck into a photobooth. Such a common thing for dates, but Mark was nice enough to tell him the reason why. ‘For memory, remembrance.’ He answers as they position. Donghyuck frowns, not understanding what he meant. 

‘I know it’s only a one-time thing.’ Mark chuckles though his eyes were sad, ‘Who would want to date a loser for the second time.’

Donghyuck wasn’t even able to tell him  _ ‘no, you’re not a loser’ _ because the machines started counting and then the shutter activated. Later that night, after Mark walked him home, Donghyuck stood in front of his gigantic penthouse, shyly looking at the other. He didn’t expect that their date would go well. Some of his dates went chaotic, with them begging to be his boyfriend. They were arrogant and aggressive when Donghyuck told them  _ no _ , but Mark isn’t any of those. 

Donghyuck knows he doesn’t know a lot about the older, but the way Mark treated him only solidifies the thought that he isn’t a bad guy or anything close to it. 

‘So, I guess this’ll be the last time I’ll see you,’ Mark starts, scratching his chin which Donghyuck finds weirdly hot. ‘Thank you for making it enjoyable. You never fail to make me happy.’ He confesses, cheeks reddening once again, ‘Your smile is enough to light up the world. And your laugh is melody to my ears.’ He abruptly stopped himself from spouting more embarrassing words. ‘Ugh, I’ll keep our picture. And-and goodnight.’

‘Wait!’

Mark paused, turning to him as Donghyuck slowly walked to him, tip toeing on his toes to drop a small affectionate kiss on his cheeks. When he pulled back, he’s also burning. ‘I enjoyed today.’ and he drifts closer, braving himself so that he could hold the taller’s hands, ‘And.. I guess another date doesn’t sound so bad, Mark Lee.’

  
  


🍉 • 🌻 • 🍉 • 🌻 • 🍉

  
  


Renjun felt his eyes widen as his jaw hung in shock at the view he’s currently seeing. His best friend, Donghyuck walked in with a blush on his cheeks. Right on the side of his head is a cute hairpin, successfully trapping unwanted hairs out of the smaller’s face. ‘Hey Renjunnie,’

‘Don’t hey me! What was that?!’

‘What what?’

‘I saw you kissing Mark Lee right in front of our classroom where everyone can see!’

Donghyuck blinked, shrugging. ‘I didn't know it’s wrong to kiss my boyfriend before class.’

‘Boyfriend?!’ Everyone echoed.

Donghyuck nods happily, cheeks reddening once again as he gently runs a finger on the hairpin on his bangs, ‘Yes my boyfriend.’ Before his voice turned deadly, ‘So don’t you dare think of hurting him.’ He threatens, sitting down on his spot and then spotting his dorky boyfriend run to basketball practice, his cheeks flaming red.

Renjun can't still believe his proclamation, deciding to dramatically collapse behind him which causes panic inside their room. Donghyuck can only snort, looking back outside to see his boyfriend, Mark, finally on the basketball grounds instead of sitting on the bench throughout the game. 

Mark scores a three-point, earning praises and claps from other players. Donghyuck can't help but giggle when Mark turns to check their room, spotting his lover. He dorkily waves, albeit shyly to not raise suspicion over players surrounding him.

Donghyuck waves back, cheeks warm and heart full.  _ My cute dork _ .

  
  
  



	2. at the edge of my sword is you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day the Kingdom of Vere fell, is the day Prince Donghyuck fell for his enemy, Prince Mark of the Dimri Kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to write a Kingdom!Au where Prince Donghyuck is a hostage of the other Kingdom and Mark instead of killing him, decides to take him home because he's attracted to his beauty ┻━┻ ︵ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ︵ ┻━┻

**at the edge of my sword is you**

'Your highness!' Donghyuck screams, running to where the King of Vere is lying down, blood flowing out of his body. Donghyuck falls dramatically beside his father, eyes wide in fear, 'Father!' he's shaking the body to wake the King but it's no use, he's already too late.

Steps behind him are heard, and he hastily lifts his head from where he's cradling his father's body. 

A tall man with a thick coat of fur stands in front of him, armored with sword and shield, eyes dark and murderous. His body is covered with blood, and Donghyuck gasps as quietly as he can upon understanding the existence of it. 'Y-you— who are you and why did you kill the King of Vere!' He screams, angry. 

The man, whose hair is black, tilts his head, amused at his reaction. 'The King is your father? So does that mean you're the heir.'

Donghyuck covers his father's body with his cloak, legs shaking as he stands. In their Kingdom, the only season is Summer, thus their clothes are nothing but barely covering his body. His shoulders are in display, collar bone carving knives into his skin, and his tan skin, the trademark of their country, glowing beautifully under the golden hour. He is nothing similar compared to the man standing before him 'I am now the King of Vere! And I will do everything to stop you and your plans!'. He says bravely although his hands are trembling in fear.

The man smirks, and Donghyuck steps back because his eyes scream danger, and because he actually looks _hot_. He bends on his knees, mocking, 'Your highness' he says, 'Your father promises us to send troops of soldiers to help us with our current war.'

'Y-yeah! And so what?!'

'Your father didn't send the help we needed, and our people went through troubles of breaking free from our attackers.' The man explains, plucking his sword out of his sheath, pointing it to the prince's throat, 'My father, the King of Dimri deems it enough of an exchange for your father's head. After his betrayal to our kingdom.' 

'That's not true! My father will never—'

'Your father is a traitor. And you know nothing of it.' The man grits angrily, stepping in front of him, his sword against the prince's neck. Donghyuck raises his hand to grip the sword, his hand bleeding from the force, 'If you killed my father for that reason, then kill me too. We, afterall, share the same blood.'

The man smirks again, shaking his head, 'Not when you're this beautiful, Prince of Vere'

Donghyuck screams when the man picks him up and carries him like a sack of cotton on top of his shoulder like he weighs nothing. 'Let go of me!' He continues to shout, punching his back but finding it useless because his body is sturdy and hard. 'I said let go of me! My warriors are going to kill you! Just watch—'

'Your warriors are dead'

Donghyuck halts, 'What?'

The man cranes his neck, smiling devilishly at him, 'We killed all of the Royal blood. Aside from you.' 

Donghyuck's about to shout again, when troops of soldier marches in, saluting to the man carrying him. 'Sir, coast is clear. The carriage is also ready. Your father has heard the news and is preparing a feast for our success.'

The man nods, carrying Donghyuck to the carriage while the prince struggled to get away. Opening the carriage door, the man throws Donghyuck inside, as well as the covered exchange in a sack. 'W-where—' Donghyuck stammers in fear, tears in his eyes.

The man wipes his cheeks, grinning handsomely, 'To my Kingdom'

He locks the door from outside before they started leaving, and Donghyuck cries in agony as he watches his Kingdom vanish from his sight. He cries and cries during the ride that even the man who kidnapped him told him to shut up. It's been days since they left the Kingdom of Vere, and Donghyuck's starting to feel cold. His clothes are not enough for the place they're going to, and he's pretty sure it isn't a tropical land based on their attire.

He's sleeping soundly, hoping that he won't wake up anymore when sounds and shouts of alarm startle him awake. The carriage is shaking, and then the door's are opening, grabbing him out. 

'Blizzard!' Someone yells, dragging Donghyuck away from the carriage. Donghyuck's shaking and trembling from the cold, and his lips are turning blue from it. Heavy drops of snow are falling and he can't even see anything because of the wind when suddenly, there's hands grasping his arms. 'Got ya!' It's the man earlier, 'Troops, head to the nearest cave.'

Everyone evacuated obediently, getting their necessary needs and items before power-walking through the strong wind of snow and into an empty cave.

'Damn! That almost killed us.' One man says, slumping down the ground. 

'Don't worry, you'll get back in one piece and be with your flower, Yuta' Another man says, taller and bigger, making the other erupt into fits of laughter. Tall man then turns to Donghyuck and the man who's still holding him as if he'll run away in the middle of a snow storm, 'Looks like we're camping here till tomorrow, you okay with that Mark?'

'We have no choice.' _Mark_ , the man who kidnapped Donghyuck replies, 'Settle down troops. We're staying.'

Everyone agrees as they settle down, some already sleeping while some eat some of their snacks. They're totally bundled up in their clothes and fur coats that Donghyuck finds himself envying them when they don't show any sign of discomfort from the cold. He, however, is freezing to death. 'Achoo!' He sneezes, garnering the warrior's attention.

Yuta, the man earlier, pats his coat which is laid on the ground, 'Come sleep with me princess, it's cold out here, and your clothes make you seem like you're naked or crazy.'

'I will not accept such a filthy suggestion!' Donghyuck says back in annoyance, shame creeping in his face.

'Suit yourself' Yuta shrugs.

Donghyuck sits at the edge of the cave, knees shaking and his breath a puff of smoke from the cold. It's _so_ cold he might as well die from the temperature. Mark raises his eyebrows at him as he opens his fur coat, 'Come here, or else you'll freeze to death princess'

'I-I a-am not a p-princess!' He stutters due to the cold, tongue freezing, 'And I-I am n-not coming t-there!'

'Don't make me angry _princess'_ he repeats, a little annoyed as he pats his lap, 'It's either you die from being stubborn or I pierce a sword through you'

That made the tan prince freeze, and it's not from the cold, but from fear. Mark looks second from unsheathing his sword, and as much as Donghyuck wants to disappear, dying inside a cave filled with his enemy's warrior is not really his cup of tea. He growls at him, but stands on trembling legs, hugging his own body. Mark opens his fur coat, patting his lap. Donghyuck unceremoniously drops on him, lips blue and shaking. 

Mark covers him with the coat, pulling him to his chest for warmth. 

'T-this isn't over!' Donghyuck grits, exhausted, 'I-I will n-never let you get a-away with what you did to our Kingdom!'

Mark nods exasperated, all this talking and annoying huffs from the Prince of Vere is getting on his nerves. So he did the most efficient way of shutting him up. By kissing him.

Donghyuck's eyes widens in complete mortification, and he tries to pull away but the coat binding them gave him minimal success. 'Y-you dirty—' Mark kisses him again, hands on his waist as he drags him closer by his hips. Donghyuck pushes him by his shoulder, cheeks blazing hot that he can't feel the cold anymore. 'What the hell are you doing?! You're an enemy—'

'And I don't care' Mark points out, 'You're coming to our Kingdom, you're no longer a part of the Vere.'

Donghyuck stares at him like he had grown two heads. 'I-I am the P-prince of Vere—'

'Not anymore' Mark whispers against his lips, shutting him up again. Donghyuck struggles against him but his body is weak and small compared to the warrior against him. He closes his eyes in disgust, feeling angry but warm at the same time. He gasps, out of breath when Mark pulls back, a smirk on his lips. The taller lets his warm hand rest against bare skin, making the smaller growl. 'You're disgusting and f-filthy! You're an animal!'

'Say what you want princess' Mark singsongs, 'but we all know who won the fight. Believe it or not, you're now a part of Dimri, my kingdom.'

Donghyuck clenches his hands, angry, but knowing that the taller is right, relents into defeat. 'W-why me?' _You should've killed me too._

Mark stares at his eyes, imploring and serious, 'Because I want you.'

Donghyuck hates himself for blushing. His cheeks are hot and his heart is thumping loud inside his chest. Maybe it's because he finds Mark, his _enemy_ handsome and attractive. He crumples his coat for a minute but sags into him, chasing his warmth. His refusal is useless, he'll still lose especially when he's the only survivor. There's hand carding through his red locks and a warm hand rubbing against his back, and for once, he doesn't think deep, and instead lets the other lull him to sleep, surrendering to his loss. 

Mark kisses his lips again and again, until he can feel the burn of his anger and desire with every press of his lips. At some point, Donghyuck throws all caution to the wind and starts responding to the kisses, gripping onto the taller as he kisses back, fervent and needy. He's been deprived of affection and touch that he craves for it, just with the wrong person.

'Easy princess' Mark whispers against his lips, licking his neck making the tan male mewl. Mark chuckles lowly, his hand tight around his small form. 'Not so loud' he commands softly, still nipping every skin visible, 'everybody's watching'

Donghyuck stills, frozen. He glances around the cave, feeling embarrassment cover his face upon noticing every soldier's eyes on him and Mark.

He whines as he hides himself on his chest, making them laugh.

The blizzard's still strong outside, and his Kingdom, the place where sun rises, is fallen into ruin. 

Mark is right.

He's no longer Prince Donghyuck of Vere anymore.

He's now Mark's, the Prince of Dimri's trophy.

  
  
  
  



	3. of plaids skirts and hot mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck crossdresses as his twin sister to:  
> 1) Ace her Big Test.  
> 2) Don't Talk to Linda.  
> 3) Bring home some Barbara rolls.  
> and 4) Stay away from Mark Lee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was craving some lee donghyuck looking pretty in skirts. 
> 
> if you don't like these kind of things you can skip or leave.
> 
> this prompt got a little longer than the others because i was having fun writing it. it felt like a cheap high school romcom 😂😂

**of plaids skirts and hot mess**

'No.'

'But you haven't even heard my side yet!'

Donghyuck sighs, turning his back and sharply looking at the girl before him. His sister. _Twin_ sister. Lee Dongsook is pouting at him with her big puppy eyes which he thinks is really ridiculous because she doesn't even look half the cuteness of the Lee Donghyuck.

'No' He repeats firmly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Dongsook whines as she flails her arms, 'I'll do your chores for six months!' She begs.

'Hmm?' Donghyuck raises an eyebrow.

'Alright! One year!' She says, on her knees begging, 'Please just dress up as me tomorrow! I have this big test coming up but Yoonsung finally asked me out and tomorrow is the only free day he has!'

Donghyuck plops down on his bed, still not convinced. 'You and your weird relationship with weird people.'

'He likes pickles! No one likes pickles!' She argues. 'Pleeeaaase, pretty please. You quoted 'I'm the sexiest and prettiest Lee in the household.'

'Damn right I am' Donghyuck agrees bashfully.

His sister rolls her eyes, 'Yeah, I think so too. So please… be me tomorrow? We already did this many times. No one will know!' She urges.

Donghyuck shakes his head, still not giving in. 

Dongsook flares her nose, she knows just what her twin brother wants. 'Fine!' She surrenders, 'I'll answer all of your calculus homework for a year. Deal?'

Donghyuck's smile is victorious, sly like a cat. He shakes his sister's hands, 'Good doing business with you!'

She harrumps her way out before coming back with her school uniform and other things, such as wig, bag and shoes. They're not really that different except Donghyuck's much more prettier for some odd reason and his sister Dongsook got a little rough on her own physical body. 'I like looking cool and tough okay' Dongsook explains, 'And these school uniforms are _waaaaay_ too short!'

'Enough to be seen' Donghyuck adds, nose scrunching in distaste. Schools and their weird rules and uniforms codes. They're lucky they don't go to the same school, though they have switched before. It was a mess actually. Dongsook's friends, Jaemin and Renjun, are both crackheads, but they're cool to hang with. Now they hang with Donghyuck more than his sister. 

'So.. what should I be aware of?' He asks after his twin successfully laid out her items in his bed.

She raises her head, thinking. 'Well, first of first, you have to pass the big test!'

'Roger.'

'And don't talk to Linda! She told me I sounded like a dying chipmunk during vocal rehearsals.'

'Well she's not lying.'

Dongsook whacks his head making him groan in pain. 'And maybe try and take home some barbara rolls, they're selling it every Friday and I can't miss it!'

Donghyuck rubs his forehead, already exhausted, 'Okay, The Big test, No Linda, and the Barbara Rolls.'

'Oh and one more!' She quips brightly making Donghyuck groan, 'What more?'

'Stay away from Mark Lee'

Donghyuck frowns upon hearing the unfamiliar name, 'Mark Lee?'

'Yep.' Her audacity to pop her answer, but her face looks scared and ashamed. 'Well.. I-I kinda confessed to him last Friday but he turned me down.'

Donghyuck giggles, moving away swiftly when his twin sister throws a pillow. 'Is that why Yoonsung came into the picture?' He wiggles his eyebrow playfully.

Dongsook huffs with red cheeks, 'W-well! Mark Lee doesn't like pickles! Only losers do that. I mean, who doesn't like pickles?'

'I do' Donghyuck deadpans, and a pillow catapulted against his face the second after. 

'Okay, so now we're finished.' Dongsook exclaims, 'Remember the things I told you.'

'And our deal.' Donghyuck reminds her, smiling wide.

She rolls her eyes, nodding before walking out of his room. Donghyuck looks down on the messy arrangement of uniform, wigs, notebooks _and_ an emo bag which his sister recently got addicted to. Not so his style. 

He just wishes tomorrow will be as smooth as their talk is.

  
  
  


┻━┻ ︵ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ︵ ┻━┻

  
  
  
  


'Shut up' is Donghyuck's first words, Jaemin and Renjun standing in front of him with their wide eyes and gapping jaws.

'W-wow' Jaemin stammers awkwardly, 'You look dashing today Dongsookie'

Donghyuck delivers a punch on Jaemin's shoulder which doesn't scream _Dongsookie_ at all, especially when the latter curls over from pain. 'It's Donghyuck, but Dongsook for today.'

Renjun snaps from his stupor, still shocked. 'Well, it's been so long since we saw you dressed as her.'

'Oh shush' The tan male in skirts says, throwing his bag at them and then blinking his eyes cutely, 'Carry my things'

'Sure do Dongsook—'

'I said it's Donghyuck!'

'Ouch!'

'Okay, enough of the violence' Renjun stops his two friends before they can even cause physical damage. 'So, why the switch up?'

'She quoted _I have this big test coming up but Yoonsung finally asked me out and tomorrow is the only free day he has_ ' Donghyuck mimics her voice, making Renjun and Jaemin gap at him again. Jaemin, whose eyes might as well be hearts from how intense and passionate he is looking at the smaller. 'Woah, you totally sound like her just now'

'It's a twin advantage' Donghyuck replies, flipping his fake-brown-hair. He wants to rub his eyes but Dongsook fixed his face for today and now he has these oversized fake-hairs attached to his eyelids. 'It's fake-lashes, you know. Girls wear that all the time' Renjun tells him with a grimace.

'Well I'm not a girl, duh' He sassily retorts.

'Yeah, but you do look like one' Renjun and Jaemin says in unison, making Donghyuck gasp in utter mortification at their synchronization, 'Don't tell me you two are twins too!'

Jaemin coughs out as Renjun shakes his head, 'Yeah, you and Dongsook share the same brain cell.'

The three of them walk to school, with Jaemin carrying his bag and Renjun telling him about the school details. He doesn't think it's that big of a deal. He just needs to pass the Big test (which he will probably because he's a genius), don't talk to Linda and bring home some Barbara rolls for his evil twin. 

Maybe it's because Dongsook's make-up skill actually improved or that Donghyuck just really has a good pretty face, because as soon as Donghyuck steps in his room, everybody's swarming over him. 

'Woah Dongsookie! Your tan looks so reaaaal! Where did you get it done?'

'Is it me or you just look prettier, my rose?'

'Your legs are legs for days! Can I touch them?'

Jaemin's kind enough to caress his waist to encourage him to speak in his very-Dongsookie-voice, and Renjun smiling at him like he's waiting for it as well. Donghyuck can only roll his eyes at his so-called-friends.

'First off, my tan's not made, it's true. Second, who the hell are you calling rose? Blackpink? And you with your weird fetish, touch your own legs.' He answers as soft and polite as he can, which isn't much since he's all snark and bite, and Jaemin even facepalms himself while Renjun giggles behind his hands. 'Out of my sight peasant.' He commands, and everybody disperses like obedient kids, all eyes wide with shock and confusion.

'That is not how Dongsook actually speaks' Renjun whispers to him, but he is still giggling like he had just watched the best comedy film in the whole universe.

'People have to know not to mess with me' He harrumps, 'or my sister'

Jaemin sat down beside him, kissing his cheeks. Everybody's staring and Donghyuck's second away from combusting, 'Dude, what the heck?'

'I always kiss Dongsook!' Jaemin argues with a pout, 'People would be suspicious if I don't do it.'

'Are you dating my sister?' Donghyuck asks, incredulous.

'Eww no'

'Good' Donghyuck fake-vomits, 'can't imagine you being my in-law.'

'Hey, what was that supposed to mean!'

Donghyuck pays him no mind, instead staring ahead as the Professor walks in, the thick paper in his hands. 'The Big Test' Donghyuck whispers excitedly, hands itching to just ace the test. 

The test is cool and chill especially for Donghyuck who aces every subject. He's finished 15 minutes after and his Professor raises an eyebrow when he passes his test. He checks it and widens his eyes in amazement, 'Woah, you did well today, Dongsook'

Donghyuck flutters his lashes (a technique his sister told him to do especially when in front of his Professor), 'I always do well Prof.'

The man smiles at him, 'And you're glowing today too'

'Must be the pickles.' Donghyuck cringes, and internally vomits at the thought, 'I love pickles!'

'Sure you do.' The man grimaces, 'You gave me a jar of pickles last year as a birthday gift.'

'Did you like it?'

'I'm allergic to pickles.' He answers tightly.

Donghyuck's thankful he's pretty enough to act sad and dumb because the man melts at his pout, allowing him to sit down and relax. He heaves a deep breath, finally relaxed now that the big test is finished. Now that his task is finished, he might as well enjoy the school premises.

'We have to buy some Barbara rolls' Donghyuck says, as Jaemin and Renjun lead him out, their hands on his back.

'Let's hope we get to buy some. It's always on demand that we barely manage to buy a piece of it.' Renjun states, dragging Donghyuck to the crowded hallway leading to the canteen. Renjun's holding his hand, squeezing their way in the sea of students, and when Donghyuck bumps into a student, Renjun's on him in an instant, like a Korean Drama male lead. 'Watch where you're going!' He says a little angry, 'You almost hurt this beautiful sweet and little Dongsoo—'

'Shut up.' Donghyuck slaps a hand over the other's mouth, feeling embarrassed, now that everyone's staring at them, at _him_ for being a beautiful sweet and little—

'Dongsook?'

He blinks at a girl taller than him, her hair rolled into two opposite buns, and her lipstick redder than her cheeks, which reminds him of a cartoon character. Still, he doesn't reply, unsure how to respond because he doesn't know who she is—

'Look, if you're still not talking to me because I told you that you sounded like a dying chipmunk, then I'm sorry' She apologizes as genuine as she can get, which really isn't because her sarcasm is so obvious Donghyuck might as well taste it in the air.

_Don't talk to Linda._

'Oh' Donghyuck finally responds, his smile sweet and innocent, and everything fake (his specialty), 'I'm over the dying chipmunk Linda. I just thought hanging out with a Pucca isn't really my cup of tea.'

'P-Pucca—' she splutters, cheeks reddening more in shame as students surrounding them laugh as subtly as they can 'I don't look like Pucca!'

'I never said you were' Donghyuck gasp, eyes twinkling with mischief. Renjun still has a protective arm around his midsection, and Donghyuck can bet that they look like they're filming for a Kdrama series. Linda huffs as she crosses her arms, defeated for now, 'You better watch your back Dongsook, I have eyes everywhere.'

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, not scared by the threat, 'Honestly, I'd also tell you to watch your back but it's hard to differentiate your back and front. Are you really this flat?'

Linda screams horrified as Donghyuck places a hand against his cup-chest, even Renjun squeaks beside him. But Donghyuck looks unbothered. 'Woaw, those are some serious cups you got there.' he places his own hands on his chest, squeezing his own set of bra cups (thanks to Dongsook), 'I thought the only buns you have are the ones in your hair.'

Everybody erupts into laughter as Linda finally explodes, face hot and red, turning her back and walking away as quick as she can with her girls behind her like some lost ducklings. 

'Didn't Dongsook tell you not to talk to Linda' Renjun whispers at him, sounding alarmed.

Donghyuck shrugs, 'Well atleast Pucca's not gonna meddle with her now.'

Renjun only facepalms himself.

Ace the Big Test. Check.

Don't talk to Linda. Kinda Check. (His twin sister will thank him for his meddling.)

Bring home some Barbara Rolls. Check.

'Now, my job's almost finished!' Donghyuck exclaims, laying back on the grass in the garden. They're having lunch and Jaemin and Renjun are trying to keep his skirt from rising up because Donghyuck isn't really doing his best on managing his lower parts. 

There's shouts and screams, yelling ' _heads up!_ ', and Donghyuck feels the wind moves before he can even see what the object is. Fortunately, he and his ability to sense things without seeing them always saves him from danger like this, as he stretches a hand beside Renjun's shivering shoulder, catching a stray football ball. His hands cricks in shock and he already has a frown set on his face. 

'Are you okay?' Someone yells, jogging to them.

Donghyuck throws his head back, throwing the ball as forceful as he can, hitting the man's chest with a loud thud.

'Next time, watch where you throw' He snarkily barks, annoyed. No wonder Dongsook always has a bruise the size of Asia on her head. These boys don't know how to play. 

'Ouch' The man groans, 'We're sorry. Maybe next time you should choose a different place to relax too.'

'It's not my fault you all suck at balls.' Donghyuck scoffs, crossing his long legs, making them blush.

The man looks ready to argue but then there's a hand stopping him, the Football Captain. 'Enough Yukhei.' he sighs before looking at Donghyuck, 'We're sorry you almost got hurt. We'll practice more to lessen these kinds of accidents.'

'Alright' Donghyuck agrees, lying down again, closing his eyes.

There's a cough and when he opens his eyes, the Football Team still hasn't left. Yukhei and the Football Captain nudge their shoulders with each other, and Donghyuck hears the 6foot-tall man whine at the other that _it was my fault, i should do it!_ but Football Captain already steps forward, face unreadable, 'Uhm, you're Dongsook right?'

Donghyuck purrs, digging his face on Jaemin's thigh, 'That's me'

Football Captain nods dumbly, 'Uhh.. w-well, see you then.'

They all turn around as Yukhei stage-whispers, 'woah, she's the one who confessed to you? man, why did you turn her down?'

Donghyuck frowns, not really understanding what happened. 'Who's that?'

'That's.. Mark Lee'

'Oh' Donghyuck blinks, _Stay away from Mark Lee_. 'Oh, he's the one'

'Yep.' Jaemin and Renjun answered. 

Donghyuck shrugs his shoulder, the topic really not his interest. Dongsook told him to stay away from that boy, so he'll do that. It's not like they'll see each other again anyway.

Everything's really going smoothly, it's only the last class of the day and Donghyuck's really really excited to go home when his Professor asked him so kindly to deliver the test papers to the office.. _alone_. Jaemin and Renjun looked ready to argue but Donghyuck's shooed alone, standing in the hallway awkwardly.

Finding the office is not a big deal, meeting people whom he doesn't know is a big deal.

'Dongsook' One man calls, all big and buff, smirking at him. 'Heard some news that you did yourself pretty for me. Guess they weren't lying.'

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, avoiding his thirsty hands, 'Unfortunately, you got the wrong info Beef Brain. I got pretty for myself.'

'Oh feisty, I like it.'

And that is how Donghyuck found himself running away, skipping through busy rooms and looking for a hiding spot to hide. Behind him, Beef Brain follows like a lunatic, saying ' _i like some chase!_ '. Well no, Donghyuck doesn't like it. 

_Holy moly_ , he screams internally as he rounds a corner, _Dongsook didn't tell me some lunatic likes her!_

He sees a figure at the end, and surges to ask for some help, only to stop when he sees it's Mark Lee. The boy has a frown on his handsome face but Donghyuck really doesn't have the time to study his features. 'Dongsook, you know running in the hallways is—'

'Oh shut it handsome' He groans, grabbing the boy and pushing him into an empty locker which is just too small and too tight for two grown boys. Mark screeches as the smaller pushes against him, his cheeks blazing red. 'Hey, what are you doi—'

'Shh' Donghyuck closes a hand against his mouth, heart fast. 

Beef Brain halts as he rests, calling for Dongsook. 'Calm out calm out kitty cat. Never knew you liked some good ol' chasing. Well, I'm a born predator, just come out my little prey.'

Donghyuck shivers in utter fear, cursing his twin sister. Suddenly, there's a hand on his waist, and he squeaks at the foreign hand, making Beef Brain frown at the empty space. 'Kitty cat?' He calls, and Donghyuck's barely concealing his silence because now he realizes Mark's so close and his chest is against his chest, and his eyes are dark and sultry. Mark leans and the smaller gasps at the proximity. 

'Hey' Mark whispers against his lips, 'Dating you doesn't sound so bad.'

Donghyuck closes his eyes, and then pushes him away, slamming the locker door open. Beef Brain is gone, thankfully. Because Donghyuck has other things to fix, like this. _Stay away from Mark Lee._

'Look' Donghyuck states, flushed and aroused, tugging his skirt lower and wishing that Mark didn't see through him, 'I don't like you anymore! So, stay away!'

Mark raises an eyebrow, intrigued. 'That fast?'

'You don't like pickles! You're a loser!'

'I can like them if you want.'

'No no no!' Donghyuck interjects, horrified. Mark Lee is handsome and hot and Donghyuck would've been down dating him if he wasn't busy pretending as Dongsook. 'You don't know me!' 

Mark blinks, then his handsome face breaks into a very hot smirk that makes Donghyuck's legs jelly, his heart rate racing faster and faster. 'Oh, I do know'

'Know what' Donghyuck splutters, embarrassed.

Mark leans, a hand on his waist as he whispers on his ear, 'I know you're not Lee Dongsook'

Stay away from Mark Lee. _Fail_.

Donghyuck's doomed.

  
  
  
  


( **ps**. beef brain happens to be his twin sister's right hand. her and her weird existence and friends. donghyuck can only shiver in mortification.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's be moots in twitter: https://mobile.twitter.com/hyuckduckie


	4. tear-stained cheeks and a coffee date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> breaking down inside an empty disgusting stall is not donghyuck's style. 
> 
> until a kind stranger asks him if he's okay.
> 
> and a coffee date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a little thought for me.
> 
> i see a lot of people sharing their acne journey and road to self love. and i see a lot of disgusting comments on why they're not getting well and they should stop that mindset of being dirty and disgusting
> 
> i felt sad about that. loving ourselves regardless of our flaws and insecurities and not listening to people's opinions about us is such a brave move. we all deserve to be happy and be loved. and we all deserve to love ourselves even if we're not perfect. 
> 
> i hope we all can embrace ourselves and grow more maturely, not judging other people's lives. 
> 
> enjoy. ♥

**tear-stained cheeks and a coffee date**

Donghyuck sighs, slumping down the toilet seat, an empty tube of foundation in his hands. He feels like crying. Everything just felt so wrong these days. His classmates thought it's a good prank to squeeze the light out of his foundation cuz now he's got none of it. None of it to cover the blemishes in his cheek. He spent all his life covering his face with a mask, and now that he found a solution to actually face the day maskless, everyone thinks it's the right time to just break his self-esteem by rubbing into his face how dirty and ugly he is specially with his acne.

He just wants to go home. But he doesn't have a mask, and his classmates are probably still outside, waiting for him to show his bare face. 

He's crying, tears falling down cheeks, crumpling the empty cosmetic to his chest.

He's crying so loud that he doesn't notice someone knocking on his door, worry dripping from their voices. 'Hello' 

Donghyuck sniffs devastated, lifting his collar to his face to cover his insecurity. 'Y-yes?'

'I heard you crying. Are you alright?' The voice asks, and judging by the voice, Donghyuck knows he isn't his classmate. 

'I..I'm fine' He answers quietly, still sniffing.

There's silence and Donghyuck thought for a second that the stranger finally left him, when a hand stretches from above the door. Donghyuck blinks when a handkerchief falls down, alerting him to catch it. He frowns in confusion, unsure what to say. Luckily, the stranger is ready with an explanation. 'I-I don't know if you have a hanky, but I hope you feel fine. You don't have to cry in here, this place is just too dirty.'

Donghyuck giggles lightly, smelling the hanky. It smells really nice. Like coffee cologne. 'Thank you' he mutters shyly, still insecure and scared to go out. But the heaviness in his chest is lighter, especially now that he has a handkerchief to cover his face. 

'Do you have a problem?' The stranger asks, still outside, 'Cuz you were crying. If there's something I can do for you, you call tell me.'

Donghyuck hates how precious the words are to him. He doesn't even know this student. What if he's another bully. But something in his words and the way he speaks moves Donghyuck. His sincerity probably. 

'I...I ran out of f-foundation' He says nervously, eyes wide and scared. Now he's done it. He's done for.

'Oh' The stranger replies after a beat. 'Well.. my friend uses foundation too. Maybe you can show me your skin tone and I'll ask him if you can borrow some?'

Donghyuck bit his lips, unsure, until he sighs, wishing that this stranger is really good and nice. 'O-okay' and then he cracks the door open, just enough for his hands to squeeze out, giving the stranger the empty tube of foundation. Donghyuck hears rustles and quick steps, and then the student is gone.

_I'm so stupid_ , Donghyuck screams internally, _what if he doesn't come back? now i'm in more danger._

Fortunately, he is not right because the stranger comes back, panting from his quick run. He once again raises his hand above the stall door, waving the sunkissed foundation. Donghyuck stares at it like it is his light and hope. 'Oh.. I, t-thank you' He feels like crying again. How can someone so kind and good help him in his desperate time of need. 'How can I thank you?'

'Nothing really.' The stranger chirps happily. 'I just don't want people being sad.'

'Can you.. can you wait while I fix my make-up?'

'Sure!'

Donghyuck covers his dark spots, heart clenching at the sight of his red bumps and acne. He knows covering them isn't really the solution. Still, at the end of the day, when he washes his face, he'll still realize how dirty and disgusting he is. He exhales shakily, trying to cover his face with the foundation as much as possible, rolling lip tint on his lips. Starting tomorrow, he'll start wearing a mask more often than make-up. He really doesn't feel confident to go out with his face anymore. 

With one last look, he takes a deep breath and walks out to thank the stranger for his help.

What he expects is someone nerdy, the school president maybe, or someone from the janitor club. 

What he sees instead is a tall handsome man, sharp cheekbones, wide round eyes and an awkward smile. 'Hey' he greets, cheeks red. 

Donghyuck blushes, shy to be standing in front of someone so attractive. 'Ugh.. hey, t-thank you' he stutters nervously, hands itching to just cover his face from the taller's curious stare. 

'Are you okay now? Not sad anymore?' The stranger asks.

Donghyuck nods shyly, biting his lips. His cheeks is red, and they're just nervously glancing at each other with awkward contacts. 'My name's Mark Lee,' the taller introduces, scratching his nape, embarrassed. 'And you?'

'Oh. I'm Lee Donghyuck' The smaller replies. Donghyuck wants to disappear. Mark Lee is so handsome and awkward yet hot and everything Donghyuck wouldn't have. So really, it's no use in prolonging their awkwardness in the bathroom. 'Uhm, how can I thank you? You helped me big time.'

'Oh.. it's nothing really' Mark answers, his cheeks red as well. He seems to be contemplating, shuffling on his foot. Finally, Mark sighs, eyes wide as the others, 'But.. well, if you insist… maybe coffee doesn't sound so bad'

Donghyuck blinks at him, shocked and surprised. _Coffee? Is he.. asking me on a date?_ He mentally screams, mind going haywire. This is crazy! This handsome and attractive boy is asking for.. coffee?

'I.. what?'

'C-coffee' Mark repeats, just as nervous. Donghyuck doesn't know why the taller is even nervous. He's got nothing to be scared of. He's perfect. 

'Uhm..I..I don't know' Donghyuck stammers, scared. He really doesn't want to wish that Mark likes him. There's just no way that will happen. 'Are you sure? Y-you'll be seen with me and I don't really have a good reputation'

'Oh' Mark bit his lips, flustered, 'I.. I don't care, really. I just wanna.. hang out with you.. just not in this dirty bathroom'

He said it so sincerely and genuine that Donghyuck can only blush in response, speechless.

'So.. coffee?'

'Is this.. how you ask someone for payment?' Donghyuck teases, still blushing.

Mark smiles sweetly, shrugging his shoulder, 'Only the one that I like.'

Donghyuck rolls his eyes at the smooth comment, still too flustered to actually make a decent comeback. Luckily, Mark's been ready for this. 'Your number' he pulls his phone from his pocket. Donghyuck types it in, feeling excited. 

'So.. I'll text you then and then pick you up' Mark says as they walk out of the bathroom. Donghyuck smiles back, red colouring his cheeks. 

Donghyuck never thought crying inside a smelly bathroom stall would score him a date with a handsome dork like Mark Lee. 

2 years after, he will never forget that empty tube of foundation and his disgust for himself because that was the last time he ever felt disgusted. 

2 years later, that will be the last time he'd ever feel ugly. 

Because 2 year later, Mark will prove to him just how precious and valuable he is regardless of how he looks. 

Regardless of his insecurities and flaws.

Mark loves him sincerely and genuinely.

And he learned to love himself.

That's all that matters.


	5. beauty in the dark shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Threatened to give body services in exchange of the land, Donghyuck breaks and Mark attacks.
> 
> or; someone made Donghyuck cry and Mark Lee is really really mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like this one! because i had an idea of an old men lusting over donghyuck making mark really really angry （╯°□°）╯︵(\ .o.)\

**beauty in the dark shadows**

'Please consider! The extension of our playground will benefit the kids. You have kids on your own right Mr. Jang, you'd understand our needs.' Donghyuck pleads, for the 10th time this week, already on the verge of crying.

Last week, the empty lot beside them was finally put in sale. His team and him, workers and owners of a small daycare center for physically disabled kids, planned to buy the slot to further enlargen their space for physical activity. Of course, it's such a perfect idea. Until the dealer told them that a businessman named Mr. Jang planned to buy it with a double price. The dealer told them that if they could convince Mr. Jang to drop the slot than he would give them the space. Now, it's Donghyuck's sole purpose for the rest of the week. To persuade Mr.Jang to give them the slot.

'The kids will love you Mr. Jang! Please, think of the kids.' Donghyuck pursues, his voice soothing and calm. He's so close to begging. He needs that extension so bad.

Mr. Jang, an old men with countless jewelry in his body and an air of arrogance and pride shake his head, 'I don't care about the kids. I need that land to build my newest office.'

'But.. don't you want to help the others? I'm sure there are more better land for you to buy. You can afford them!'

Mr. Jang scoffs, puffing smoke right in front of Donghyuck's face, 'I will buy that land because I can afford it. Unlike you and your small building of broken kids.'

Donghyuck bit his lips, squeezing his eyes closed to stop himself from shouting at the old man. _How can he be so selfish and stupid_ , he screams internally, tears welling in the corner of his eyes, _the kids needed a safe place to study and grow! yet you only think of yourself!_

He steadies his breath, trying for the last time, 'Is there really nothing I can offer you just so you can give us that land?'

Mr. Jang quirks an eyebrow, then his eyes scans Donghyuck face down to his uniformed body. His small waist circled by apron and tan glittering skin glowing under the sun. He smirks, throwing his cigarette and leans down to whisper on Donghyuck's ear, 'A one night stand with you then'

Donghyuck's dreams shatters.

  
  


~♥~

  
  


When Mark came from work, he expected to be greeted by his cheery and whiny husband, because it is the usual. He spots the small male inside the kitchen, stirring pasta silently. 'Hey baby' he greets, kissing his forehead, 'bad day?'

Donghyuck's eyes are unmistakenly red but Mark does not think of it. Working with kids is exhausting and dealing with their needs especially when their sick and disabled always manage to pain his lover's heart in an emotional way. He knows how much Donghyuck loved the kids and seeing them be in pain for things they cannot control always break his heart. They eat in silence, Mark initiating small talks. 'How's Jisung's legs?'

'They're getting better.'

'And Chenle's arms?'

'The doctor said there's improvement.'

'How about Yangyang?'

'He didn't collapse today.'

Mark frowns at the short replies. Donghyuck is a talker and him speaking for seconds is already a sign that something is wrong. 

He cleans up and suggest the other to take a bath as they get ready for bed. After bathing on his own with some thoughts in his head, he walks into their bedroom to see the tan male sobbing against a pillow. Mark'd head is on haywire. He wants to snatch the nearest gun but Donghyuck doesn't know him too well for the gun to be there.

Mark is a mafia.

He's the leader of the ring.

A wolf in the form of sheep.

To protect Donghyuck from harm, Mark decided not to tell him his real identity. They've been married for 5 years and Mark's sole priority eversince they fell inlove with each other is to make sure no harm is done to Donghyuck and to his family and love ones. Working under the ground and in the night has its perks. People don't know who to look for and to attack, and so Mark moves like a shadow in the dark.

'Baby, what's wrong?' He scurries to him, heart breaking at the painful sobs. 

'I.. we lost the land.' He answers, devastated. 'A-and it looks like he also wants us to move away..'

Mark drags him to his chest, trying to calm him down, but no amount of soothing and comfort can stop his breakdown. 'I-I don't know what to do Minhyung' He cries, coughing painfully, 'My kids'

Mark can only caress his back. Donghyuck fell asleep against him, cheeks red and eyes puffy. It looks like he's been crying since he got home because of his red rimmed eyes. Mark laid him down on their bed, perking in attentiom when a message pops on Donghyuck's phone. He picks it up and feels rage climb up to his throat and head. He reads the message, memorizes the information and then walks out.

_Mr. Jang_ (21:39 pm)

_If you want the land so badly, come at my house later at 24:00. We'll deal with it using your body._

If there's a word that can describe Mark, that is He Is Possessive. Donghyuck is his and his alone. Other people who thinks they can lay a finger on his lover will either beg on their knees or bleed in their death.

Picking his phone, he dials a number by heart. A person he always works with.

'Hello Youngho-hyung, Yoonoh-hyung. I need a clean kill. And Dongyoung hyung for the reports.'

  
  


~♥~

  
  
  


When Donghyuck woke up, it's already bright. The sun's out and about, and he almost panicked but upon remembering that he texted Jaemin that he'll be late, he sighs in relief. His eyes is still painfully sore and puffy, and he needs a good ton of excuse in order to not raise suspicion about it to their students.

Donghyuck walks out of the bedroom, smiling at the sight of his husband. 

'Baby' Mark calls, sensing him. 'You're awake. You alright now?'

Donghyuck sniffs, walking to him to hug his naked torso, kissing his shoulder, 'You here with me is enough'

Mark turns to face him, cupping his face to kiss his lips. 'You know I'd do anything for you. Just tell me okay?'

'You're already doing so much for us and the kids.' Donghyuck pouts, wringing his hands nervously. 'I'll start looking for a new place for the daycare'

'Shhh' Mark kisses him, holding him tight against his chest. Donghyuck eagerly responded, clutching him tight and firm. Of course until a call breaks them apart, Donghyuck's phone blasting its loud Beat It ringtone. 'Pick it up' Mark tilts his head, patting his boxer-clad butt. Donghyuck pecks his lips one more time before going back to their bedroom, answering the call.

It's Jaemin.

'Hyuckie! You won't believe it!' 

Donghyuck blinks, confused. 'W-what?'

'The land is ours! Yesterday, Mr. Jang called our dealer and he said he's giving the land to us and he is paying for it too!'

Donghyuck gapes, unable to believe it. Just last night he's been assaulted by too many messages asking for his service that of course, he never said yes too. 'O-oh my gosh? What? Why? How?'

'I don't know but does it matter? We have the land and now the exntension is on the go! I already called our architect. The kids are excited Hyuckie! Thank you so much. Whatever you said to Mr. Jang to change his mind worked. We love you so much!'

'I-I love you all too' Donghyuck takes a deep breath before running out, snuggling into Mark's embrace. 'Baby?'

'The land is ours.' Donghyuck cries happily, 'the kids are happy'

Mark kisses his forehead, rubbing his back. Seeing Donghyuck happy and knowing the kids are safe is his desired goal. 

His hands may be dirty with blood but Mark will do anything just so Donghyuck and his love ones are safe and happy.

It doesn't matter what he's done. 

He'd do it all again for Donghyuck.

His eyes lands on the living room, their muted television on show, the reporter reporting a clean case of attack.

_Body of a businessmen named Jang Yunsik found on the lake. Kill is clean and untrackable and the killer is unidentified._

On the screen, the reporter, his right hand Dongyoung is smiling innocently.


	6. i would love you black and blue (give you all i got)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to pay a debt, Donghyuck must work as a Bait under NCT gang led by Mark Lee, who always reminds him 'Don't Let Anyone Touch You'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gang!NCT with a little possessive and bad at feelings Mark Lee. 
> 
> And of course, beautiful snarky Lee Donghyuck getting in trouble.
> 
> NOTE. The 'slamming someone on the wall/any surface with a hand behind their head' is a reference i saw on twitter. here it is. https://twitter.com/birbiebi/status/1355943691026894851?s=20

**i would love you black and blue (give you all i got)**

At 10 years old, Donghyuck is fully drowning in debt and death threats after his parents loaned some big money from dangerous people and killed themselves after realizing that they cannot pay for it. Now, all the burden fell on their son, Lee Donghyuck. He's 14 years old when the most powerful mafia, NCT, pointed a gun on his head and asked for the money. Of course, tiny little Donghyuck had nowhere else to go and so he begs. _I'll do anything just let me live_ , he begged that day, under thundering skies and cold glares, between warm angry bodies and cries of pleads.

It's a sin he shouldn't be paying. 

But there's nowhere to run. No place to escape. The only thing he can do is submit and obey.

'Duckie! Meeting in 5 minutes!'

'Coming!' Donghyuck yells back, closing his laptop and fixing his books. Trying to juggle both underground illegal activities and academics is hard but he found a way to balance them. 

In the morning, he attends university like a normal person, but when the sun sets down, Donghyuck lures political and military corrupt individuals into his arms and takes their cards and belongings away. 

After begging for his life, NCT or the most powerful and darkest gang alive as of his time, gave him a way to pay for his parent's debt. To work for them, and his position suits him the best. _The Bait_.

His job is easy. Be pretty, act interested and lure them into the trap. The killing is done by other members, those who are far more experienced than him. 

Those who love to baby him.

'Have you already eaten Duckie?' Dongyoung asks, busy stirring soup in the pot. His face is focused at the task, and Donghyuck would have laughed if he didn't know that Dongyoung can hit bulls-eye with a knife just by the source of sound. 'Not yet hyung' He replies, peeking at the soup, 'food?'

'Sandwich in the table baby' Dongyoung cooes, pinching his cheeks.

Donghyuck nods, picking up the sandwich and leaving to attend their meeting. Along the hallway, he sees Youngho and Jaehyun, both head of the team and excellent with their weapons. 'Baby' Youngho kisses his cheek while Jaehyun messes his hair, 'You're late. Mark will get angry. The older says making Donghyuck scowl.

Oh yes. The bane of his existence.

Of course living an easy life is never possible. Because Mark Lee exists.

Out of the three heads of the organization, Mark is by far the one he hated the most. With his stupid arrogant handsome face, and cold demeanor, calculative eyes and constant reminder of ' _don't let anyone touch you_ '

It's insane how scary intimidating Mark is even if he's the youngest out of the three. He's always in command, planned and ready. And he hates Donghyuck.

'He doesn't! He likes you Duckie' Jungwoo argues, the group's sniper. 'You know how he gets mad when someone touches what's his'

'No way. I'm not his property.' Donghyuck shudders. 'He probably thinks I'm tryna get some good time'

'Yeah, but he thinks you're his' Jungwoo teases as they walk in the meeting room, all the needed people inside. Negotiators, Associates, Hitmen, Hackers and Trackers. 

His debt is almost paid but he's thinking about staying and working for them, depending on how Mark Lee actually treats him today that is.

'Kun from our West District reported abused widows and missing children from a specific compound. This area is owned by a man named Kwon Juhon. We investigated it and found that he threatens single mothers of giving sexual services or else they'll take away their sons and daughters instead. Of course, the mothers tried to flee away but Juhon and his men were faster. They've taken the kids as hostage unless the widows surrender themselves as prostitutes.' Mark states, folding the report, 'Tonight, I'm sending all of you in here to end this mistreatment to mothers and their childs. Juhon's extremely known for being a pedophile and a monster, we must terminate him before he can even hurt others.'

All of them agree. NCT's mission has always been about helping others in dangerous ways. 

'There's a communal party at night and we'll blend in there. On guards outside, armed defense. The Negotiator and Rescue team are going inside.' Mark tells them, and then his eyes land on Donghyuck, haughty, ' _Bait_ , lure Juhon.'

'Roger.'

'And don't let him touch you.'

• ♚ • ♛ • ♚ • ♛ •

  
  


'He hates me' Donghyuck whines, but does not move his head away because Taeyong's fixing his make-up while on the car to the location. 'Yes he does' Taeyong replies teasingly, rolling lip gloss on his lips, 'And he hates you so bad he wanna slam you in every surface possible but with his hand behind your head just so you don't get hurt.'

Donghyuck growls, embarrassed. 

Taeyong giggles at his denial. Everybody in the headquarters knows how much Mark favors Donghyuck, though not in a very good way. Always making him do dangerous plans, giving him the credit for his hard work, catching a bullet for the younger. It's obvious Mark likes Donghyuck. Just not in the most obvious way of romance.

'Juhon, dressed in red, blonde hair and a dragon tattoo in his right arm.' Taeil states, chuckling at the way Donghyuck snuggles to him because of the cold. It's Taeyong's fault for dressing him in such revealing clothes. Sicheng parks the car, motioning inside, 'Rescue team?' He asks.

'Kun and the others are at the parking lot already.' Taeil answers.

'Defense team?'

'Basement. Jaehyun's lead.' Taeil kisses Donghyuck's cheek for goodluck. 'We'll meet you inside. Taeyong's the negotiator.'

'Alright.' Donghyuck pouts, removing his jacket and revealing his clothes. A tight v-neck shirt tucked in tight leather pants, a red choker against his neck, and his arms in display. He knows it's too cold to be dressed like this but being a Bait specifies his ability to attract attention, whatever the circumstances. What is new with his attire is the high heel boots he's wearing. 'See ya' he waves at them, waltzing inside, hips swaying from side to side.

He picks a glass of Martini from the tray, sashaying his way to the group of business he's sure Juhon belongs. He sees Taeil, Taeyong and Sicheng entering the other side of the building, nodding to him. 

Donghyuck walks to the group of businessmen, dramatically tripping on invisible air and pouring unwanted wine into a blonde hair man. 'Oh my gosh!' He loudly apologizes, tucking his hair behind his ear as he pushes a ton of tissue into the red suit, 'I'm so sorry! I wasn't even looking! I was just so distracted by your handsome face I didn't see—'

'Hey it's alright' Juhon, red suit, blonde hair and dragon tattoo. The man lays a hand on his waist, 'Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't mind these small things.'

'But your suit!' Donghyuck acts, looking really really apologetic. 'What can I do to fix my mistake?'

Juhon tilts his head, thinking. His eyes trails down Donghyuck's barely covered body, smoky eyes and long sexy legs. He licks his lips, tugging the tan male closer. 'If you want, you can make it up to me'

Donghyuck smiles sweetly, his favorite facade, an innocent angel. He sees Taeil behind them nodding to him. He tugs Juhon by his tie, whispering to his ear, 'Meet me in the parking lot.'

'You nasty baby' Juhon growls, aroused, gripping his ass.

Donghyuck pulls away, still swaying his hips. He turn his micro-mic on, calling the troops. 

'Donghyuck, all the hostages are already taken out. Kun and the West District team are already leaving with the mothers and their kids. Jaehyun and Taeyong had already taken down the other involved participants. Now it's only Juhon.' Sicheng says from the other mic, 'Grab his card and phone, it holds his password for the bank and lands. Yuta and the others will meet you there.'

'Roger.' Donghyuck replies, turning on his heel and laying down on a sexy Koenigsegg Gemera, biting his lip when Juhon emerges from the elevator. He welcomes him into his arm, like he usually does with his other victims, and tugs on his tie, closer and closer, until he can feel his card and phone pressing against his thigh. 'Baby, you make me loose my mind' Juhon murmurs against his neck, kissing it once, twice before deciding to bite him. 

Donghyuck grunts, cursing mentally because he knows that'll bruise and Mark will not like it one bit. But he have a mission to finish. 'Yeah, you know what I like?' He whispers seductively, 'I like speed'

Juhon growls at him, pressing him harder against the hood of the car and sucking fast and eager. Donghyuck mewls, running his hand down his pants and pocket and successfully plucking out his phone and card without alarming the older. Juhon continues to assault the side of his neck, and really Donghyuck's getting really sore and stiff from the position until a gun clicks, hand stretched beside Juhon's head.

'What?' Juhon freezes. 

'Hands up Juhon or I'll shoot.' Yuta warns, pushing him down the roof as Donghyuck moves away from it. 'You're guilty for murder, prostitution and abuse. We're taking you to the police and you'll surrender yourselves with your other associates.'

'No!'

Bang.

Donghyuck sighs, covering his eyes. 'Do you really have to shoot his leg like that?'

'Well now he can't run. Take him away' Youngho supplies cheekily. 

Yuta shakes his head at the sight of bruise on Donghyuck's neck, a teasing curl on his lips, 'You know, we might as well bring Juhon dead since Mark will just torture him to death anyways.'

'What?' Donghyuck scowls.

Youngho grimaces as he points at the bruise, 'Mark's going to be so angry'

'No one's gonna get angry. I got the card and phone, Juhon's going to prison and the mission is complete.' Donghyuck harrumps. 

They shrug their shoulders, driving back to the headquarters to report and Donghyuck to give the card and phone. 'Stay safe' Yuta and Youngho jokes with wiggling eyebrows. Donghyuck only rolls his eyes.

'Hello' He greets, opening the office door to Mark's private room. He squints at the darkness, walking to the office table and setting down the card and phone, 'Here's Juhon's card and phone. I'm leaving.'

'What is that?' 

Donghyuck jumps in surprise, finding Mark standing in front of the door. He looks angry, judging by his eyes and the clench of his fist. 'What?'

'You didn't do the mission properly.'

'What?' Donghyuck frowns. 'We got Juhon, free the hostages and get the card and phone.'

Mark walks to him, and Donghyuck kinda gulps because the older looks _really_ mad. His eyes are of those of a predator. 'Didn't I say don't let him touch you?'

Donghyuck looks away, guilty, 'Well, I am the bait. It's my use. To present myself as an opening.'

A pin-drop silence, and then Donghyuck's slammed down the office table, but with a hand behind his head for safety measures. Taeyong's right. Mark will never let him get hurt. 'I told you don't let him touch you.' Mark snarls, eyes filled with lividness at the sight of the bruise on his neck. 

'Why does it matter?!' Donghyuck barks back, exasperated. 'My debt's almost over!'

Mark stares at his eyes, boring holes. He places his hand against Donghyuck's chest, the one where his heart should've stopped beating long ago if Mark didn't catch the bullet for him in their last mission. 'Don't you think you owe me your life?' He murmurs.

Donghyuck scoffs, 'Don't you think you should've been more transparent with your wants?'

Mark growls under his throat but the tan male doesn't stop.

'Say it! Say what you want from me' Donghyuck urges on, gripping the other's collar, 'Tell me what you want'

'I want you and your devotion.' Mark answers finally, voice barely a whisper but has a dangerous tint, 'I want you safe and sound. I want you proud and strong. I want you under me Donghyuck-ah'

Donghyuck smiles sweetly, sly cheeky brat 'Then what's stopping you?'

Nothing.

And so Mark surges on, kissing him square on the lips, taking away his breath. Donghyuck curls closer, feels their clothes in friction together, their hearts beating fast and wild. Mark kisses the bruise, wishes it vanishes and when it doesn't, growls menacingly at Donghyuck, 'Clothes off'

Donghyuck obeys like a puppy, pulling his vneck over his head, and then Mark's all over him, littering kisses on his chest and tummy. He pushes Donghyuck's hands above his head, restricting his movements. 'Mark?' He mumbles, eyes wide.

'In here baby' Mark replies against his lips, pushing down his hips and making the smaller whine at the friction. 

Donghyuck gyrates his hips, not even trying to struggle with the hold on his hand as Mark rolls back into him, trying to feel each other.

Of course until Dongyoung so rudely interrupted them.

'Hey, dinner in five' He stares at them, unblinking at the sight. Youngho, Jaehyun and Yuta staring wide eyed at their public display of.. dominance. Donghyuck realizes his position, legs open wide, naked chest with his hands above his head. He flushes in embarrasment, whining to be let go.

Mark let Donghyuck go as the younger rushes past the teasing older members, giggling at his heavily bruised tan skin. 

'Told ya he was angry!' Yuta slings an arm around his thin shoulder.

'He wasn't!' Donghyuck argues.

'Then what?'

Donghyuck winks, 'He's horny' 

Mark facepalms himself.

Looks like Donghyuck will be staying for a very _long_ time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read all your comments! I'm actually not good at replying. Your comments are all sweet and funny! I can only say THANK YOU SO MUCH. You're all so kind to me (●´з`)♡
> 
> And, just a heads-up, my update is inconsistent. Sometimes, I update one to two times week with one to two story, sometimes I don't even post. This collection is just so random and so is my ability to write. But when there's a good idea I write immediately!
> 
> Again, thank you so much for your comments! It makes me happy. 
> 
> Toodles. (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡


End file.
